comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Hui (Earth-999)
Sun Hui is a master of the mystical art of Kung Fu. He has guided many warriors in his time to harness the power of the Immortal Eleven. Known by the traditional name Sifu to those practicing under him, he is a well respected elder. Early Life (1940's/50's) Birth and Childhood Born into a socialist family, Sun Hui was born on December 12, 1938 in the small village of Bangru in what is now the Tibetan Autonomous region of China. His father, Sun Zhong, was a devote worshiper of the lesser known pantheon of the Immortal Eleven, and raised his son to be as well. They were the only family to practice the religion in their village, but none of their neighbors seemed to pay any mind. Growing up in a place with a population less than 500, there were only several other children Hui's age, so they all became very close. They would play together, learn together, and, as they got older, would work together and ogle the girls together. Hui's school work was average, but not great like some of his classmates. His teacher, a strict woman with a leather strap, constantly told him he would become a drifter if he was not careful. He did not care for his teacher. While his school work did not improve, his devotion to the Immortal Eleven grew over time. He would often go to the shrine of the Eleven that his father had sculpted of the Eleven in the town square before school to worship it. At the age of eight, he read many of the old scrolls of the Immortals and memorized them. He rather enjoyed the ones where they would use the mystical art of Kung Fu to destroy their enemies. He was not a fan of the preachy, talky ones. Chinese Civil War Being a largely socialist community during a civil war in which both sides shared a socialist view of the world, the village as a whole did not bat an eye when they received word in late 1947 the Communist Party of China was stationing a small task force in the area to strengthen their borders. A few citizens were upset as they sided with the Republic of China, such as Hui's father, but they were assured no violence would come near them if they did not resist. To teach his son not to be afraid of the approaching army, Zhong gave Hui a blue amulet to where around his neck, saying that the Immortals would always protect him if he wore it. About a week later, the army rolled into the town in full combat uniform. Their captain, Zhu Qiang, asked who the mayor was. The mayor stepped forward and Zhu slit his throat open. Everyone began to panic but Zhu regained order by having one soldier fire off a few rounds in the air. Zhu then told the people he was in charge now. He then told them they were not actually an official Communist unit, but terrorists who want to see the Republic fall, going to small towns and villages and killing any Socialists. Zhong, being far enough from the square to be able to talk silently, told Hui to get as far away from the village as he could. Obeying his father, Hui ran into the woods and continued down until the farm lands where he spotted some soldiers. He hid himself well enough until he made it to the road and was spotted by them. He managed to convince them he was just a peasant so they did not kill him. Instead they took him as a servant for Zhu Qiang. Upon their return to the village, Zhu Qiang began right away to make his new servants (Hui and two others who he did not know) obedient, starting by making them watch as many of the towns' people were slaughtered. Hui did not look away when his father was killed. Servant Boy With the small village now under control by these vigilante criminals, Sun Hui did his best to not give himself away, even after his mother's murder. As one of Qiang's servants, he often had to fetch water, clean boots, tend to the farms, and make meals. Once he was commanded to clean one of the soldier's guns. When he checked it it was still loaded, but he did not take the opportunity to kill any of them. He knew his time would eventually come. Escape In early Spring of 1948, Sun was tending the fields with his fellow servants like any other day. It did not take long for Sun to finish counting the guards, something he did everyday, and find out that their numbers have severely dwindled after an unsuccessful fight against the army of the Kuomintang. Seeing this as the best, maybe only chance he would get, he lured one guard near him, took his gun, and escaped along with three other servants. The rest were either captured or shot dead. The three he saved made Sun Hui their makeshift leader for the journey to safety. The surrounding land was somewhat guarded by their captors which made the journey that much more difficult, but the four children managed to make their way out of the hot zone and toward the town of Coka, Tibet where an army of the Kuomintang had a strong military outpost. When they finally made it, they warned the commander there of Zhu Qiang and his army in their village. The commander sent a few soldiers to go take the village back, but those soldiers later called for reinforcements. Within a few days, the village was now under Nationalist control. The four boys were told to return to the village, but Sun Hui led them elsewhere knowing nothing was left for them there. Instead, the company made their way to Qamdo where they enlisted to fight the Communist army. They were not in the fight long before the 1949 Communist Revolution when the communists showed their true strength and won the Civil War within the next year. Before they were captured or killed however, Sun and his companions escaped. Nobody heard from them again for another eight ears. Immortal Eleven Devotion (1958) Powers and Abilities Personality Years of conflict, bloodshed, and betrayal has left Sun Hui as a very stoic and serious man. Trivia * Bluehunter16 is very heavy handed at naming things. This is why he picked Hui (meaning intelligent or Wise) and Sun (meaning descendant) Sun Hui is very intelligent and wise, and ancestors and family comes into play a lot in Earth-999 * Blue also does not know a lot about China. He made this page as a challenge to himself to learn more about China as well as fill out the lore and history of Earth-999. Category:Earth-999 Category:Heroes of Earth-999 Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Heroes Category:Blind Characters Category:Males Category:Chinese Category:Martial Artists Category:Staff Wielders